Corrosion resistant steels, known as stainless steels, have long been known and are presently available with a variety of properties. Austenitic stainless steels, which are those consisting substantially of a single austenite phase, possess the best properties of corrosion resistance and good mechanical properties, particularly at high temperatures. Austenitic stainless steels in the past have been steels in which chromium and nickel are the principal alloying agents. However, nickel is not an abundant metal, and the increased demand for it has increased its price and made its supply uncertain, particularly in critical times. Substitutes for nickel in the chromium-nickel austenitic stainless steels have long been sought. Recently the combined use of manganese, nitrogen and chromium in carefully balanced amounts has produced an austenitic stainless steel. This steel is described in United States Patent Application Ser. No. 251,637 filed May 8, 1972; and although it is an excellent steel, it is somewhat subject to attack by chloride environments and by dilute sulfuric acid.